


poetic justice

by masokeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69, AFAB Language Warning, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eating out, M/M, Scissoring, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Toys, Trans Lance, all kinds of fun stuff, trans keith, trans klance, uhhh, yeehaw bois, yknow the WORKS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masokeith/pseuds/masokeith
Summary: "Lance doesn’t waste any time. As soon as Keith arrives home, he gets pulled eagerly into the bedroom and gently pushed onto the bed. After the routine yet genuine questions and confirmations of consent, Lance is on top of him, suckling on Keith’s bottom lip, each touch of his voltaic and searing hot. It’s been so long since they’ve fucked properly, and it’s clear in each lingering, feather-like touch, each brush of skin on skin, that Lance intends to savor this moment, now that they can finally make home in each other’s bodies once more."





	poetic justice

**Author's Note:**

> heya y'all!!! i was getting some requests for more trans klance and decided it was finally time to deliver !!! wanna warn everyone that i do use afab language to describe transmasc characters' bodies, as i am a trans man and that's what i feel makes me the most comfortable. if you are transmasc and that makes you uncomfortable pls don't read or read with caution!! it's like all over the place! 
> 
> anyway, thank you so much y'all and hope you enjoy!

When Keith walks out of his Biochemistry final, the last one of this semester, the first thing he does is smash the speed dial button for Lance’s number. His boyfriend picks up in all but two rings. “Hey, babe!” The warmth and exuberance of that familiar voice lifts any remaining weight on Keith’s shoulders, and he breathes deeply for the first time since finals week began. “You done?” 

“Yeah,” Keith breathes, practically speeding to the parking lot, eager to get back home to his boyfriend, who had finished up his finals yesterday. “Thank fucking Christ.” 

“Congrats!” Lance exclaims, voice bursting through the tinny speakers of Keith’s old flip phone. “Now get your cute butt back home, we’re gonna celebrate!” 

“Relax, I’m on my way,” Keith laughs, an elation he hasn’t felt in what feels like an eternity finally clear in his tone. “Stay put.” 

 

******

Lance doesn’t waste any time. As soon as Keith arrives home, he gets pulled eagerly into the bedroom and gently pushed onto the bed. After the routine yet genuine questions and confirmations of consent, Lance is on top of him, suckling on Keith’s bottom lip, each touch of his voltaic and searing hot. It’s been so long since they’ve fucked properly, and it’s clear in each lingering, feather-like touch, each brush of skin on skin, that Lance intends to savor this moment, now that they can finally make home in each other’s bodies once more. 

“I’m proud of you,” Lance whispers, kissing the corner of Keith’s mouth. His long, dextrous fingers splay out against the Keith’s abdomen and place the slightest bit of pressure, an electrifying transfer of heat. “You worked so hard, you deserve this…” 

“M’proud of you too.” Keith winds his arms around Lance’s neck, meeting his eyes while a slight pink tint colors his cheeks. “We both fucking killed those final--mm…” His sentence is cut off when Lance’s lips crash against his, though Keith isn’t complaining. He melts immediately, lips parting to invite Lance in. 

They kiss for a long while, exploring each other with hands and lips and tongue as if discovering anew. Keith’s hips start to roll of their own volition, seeking friction, something to ease the now very prominent ache between his soaked thighs. He whimpers when he feels Lance’s body respond, grinding slow against him through fabric. It isn’t long before neither of them can take it anymore, too insatiable from weeks of deprivation, and they pull apart, starting to strip from the bottom down. Keith pulls his sweater off too, though Lance leaves his on. 

“Sorry,” Lance says, giving an apologetic smile. “Dysphoria. Gonna keep the top half covered.” 

“Shut up,” Keith murmurs, though it’s affectionate. “You never need to apologize or explain yourself. I know exactly how you feel, it’s okay.” 

Lance visibly relaxes, and he dives back in to kiss Keith again. This time, bare skin collides and weaves together fluidly, sweaty and desperate, warm brown against stark white. Keith can feel Lance’s wetness against his knee, and he whimpers, wanting more. “Grind on me,” he begs, spreading his legs open. “I-if you want. I need to feel you.” 

“Fuck,” Lance swears, licking his lips at the blatant display of submission from his boyfriend. “Anything, baby…” 

Thankful for his flexibility, Keith lets Lance lift one of his legs onto his shoulder for the perfect angle as they slot together, drenched folds brushing against each other’s. “Shit,” Keith curses as soon as he feels Lance’s cunt on his, bucking his hips impatiently. “Babe..” 

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Lance says, placing a gentle but firm hand on Keith’s chest to hold him still. A thumb flicks over one of Keith’s nipples, and the sweet gasp that elicits prompts Lance to finally move, gyrating his hips to filthily grind his pussy against Keith’s. 

“Fuuck…” Lance moans, his voice low and raspy with want. “Pussy feels so good, sweetheart.” 

Keith practically purrs at the pet name, wanting to move in tandem, but also loving the way Lance takes control, pinning him down while he does all the work himself. At some point, Lance finds the perfect angle and their swollen clits rub together. Keith’s back arches and he lets out an embarrassingly wanton moan, eyelids fluttering. “Nnnh--Lance, there,” he gasps, letting out a little whimper as he can’t help but buck just a little, desperate to feel that friction again. “Please, please…” 

“Can’t deny you when you beg so pretty,” Lance hums, rolling his hips at that same angle and dragging his clit against Keith’s. “Fuck, Keith, you’re hard…” 

“Mmn..” Bashful, Keith lifts a hand up to his mouth and bites down on his knuckles, trying to muffle the louder noises as he’s reduced solely to sweet little whimpers. His cheeks are red, the flush spreading down his neck and upper chest as pleasure overtakes him. 

The sight causes an almost animalistic groan to emit from deep in Lance’s chest, and he grinds faster, gasping sharply at the delicious feeling of Keith’s pussy on his. They’re both soaked now, and it makes the slickest, flithiest sounds as they grind, bodies sliding fluidly against one another. “Shit,” Lance groans, the hand gripping Keith’s thigh tightening, nails digging into the supple flesh. “I can feel you pulsing baby…” 

Admittedly, Keith doesn’t usually cum this early in, but it’s been so long and Lance is so fucking good, his orgasm crashes into him without any warning. It only takes a few more minutes of grinding until Keith is white-knuckling the sheets, muffling a loud whine with his hand. He squirts, soaking Lance’s cunt, making his movements even more slick and clumsy. 

“Holy shit,” Lance pants, letting go of Keith’s leg so he can lean forward and kiss him ravenously, swallowing every one of Keith’s residual whimpers. After a moment, Lance’s movements slow, until they’re simply tangled together, motionless, save for the way they devour each other’s mouths, all sloppy lips and teeth and tongue. 

Between desperate kisses, Keith manages to get out some semblance of “wanna taste” and Lance seems to understand. He sits up, and Keith guides Lance to lower onto his face so that Lance is facing away from him, sliding his hands reverently over the softness of his thighs, the perfect curve of his ass. As soon as he swipes his tongue between Lance’s folds, parting them in one swift motion, he lets out a deep groan, adoring the taste of him. Keith very happily buries himself in Lance’s cunt, giving kitten licks to his clit at first. 

“Mmm…” Above him, Lance is in ecstasy, already close from all of the grinding earlier. Keith feels his thighs trembling, and, wanting to be merciful, he takes Lance’s clit into his mouth and suckles, massaging his cheeks sensually as he does so, almost in encouragement. Though Keith is perfectly content to do this for as long as Lance wants, he also knows Lance is in desperate need of an orgasm, so he delivers with no qualms. 

“Keith, fuck--” He feels Lance’s body tense, the tight clench of his muscles...feels Lance’s hole pulse in want. Keith licks him open, dipping his tongue inside and curling it against those fluttering inner walls. Finally, the release--all of that tension draining as the climax hits, tearing a low moan from Lance’s throat. Fuck, it’s the most beautiful noise Keith has ever heard, and he’s determined to hear more. When Lance finishes, Keith pulls off, panting and grinning, his face slick with the boy’s wetness. 

“Cute,” he hums, playfully smacking Lance’s ass. Lance yelps, which then turns into breathless laughter as Keith’s hands massage soothingly over the spot he’d spanked. “You want more? I kind of don’t want to stop eating your pussy.” 

Lance snorts. “Hungry?” he asks, which earns an almost audible eye-roll from Keith, that’s how exaggerated and predictable it is. “Yes, yes, I’d love for you to keep eating me--oohn, shit!” 

As soon as Lance consents, Keith quite literally dives back in, sloppily sucking on Lance’s folds, nosing at his clit, teasing and tasting every inch of him. Since Lance is now sensitive, each little lick to his clit has his hips jerking, and a tiny whimper falling from his lips. It’s delicious, and Keith can’t get enough. 

He shouldn’t say he’s surprised, really, when suddenly he feels Lance move on top of him, bending forward. Keith feels his boyfriend nuzzle his curls, pressing sweet kisses to his happy trail. “Wanna taste you too,” he chokes out, hands smoothing over Keith’s creamy inner thighs “Can I?” 

Keith makes a clear noise of affirmation and traces a little checkmark on Lance’s skin to give the go-ahead. A sudden warmth envelopes him when he feels Lance’s tongue slowly opening him up, spreading his folds with two fingers and giving long, slow licks to his clit. It’s languorous and full of fire, every soft suck and press of tongue making Keith’s toes curl. His own mouth stutters from time to time, moans muffled by Lance’s pussy. It’s so intimate and sexy, both of them giving and receiving pleasure at once. The room echoes with sloppy noises, each of them tasting the other in the messiest, dirtiest way possible. 

Keith pulls off for a moment to catch his breath, making up for the emptiness by carefully sliding two fingers inside of Lance’s soaked cunt and curling them deep. It makes the boy on top of him gasp sharply, whining against Keith’s skin. “Fuuck, baby, yeah,” Lance groans, pushing back on Keith’s fingers and drawing them deeper. “Good boy.”

“Don’t stop,” Keith whimpers, squirming impatiently. “Please, baby, your tongue..” 

With a low chuckle, Lance leans in and hungrily licks Keith’s pussy open, spreading him apart with his hands and spitting on his cunt to make him even more soaked. It’s the hottest fucking thing, for some reason, and Keith’s hips buck unintentionally, feeling himself clench as a second orgasm approaches. But he’s focused on Lance’s pleasure too, so he thrusts his fingers at a pace he knows Lance loves, slow and yet so, so deep, massaging every last sensitive nerve inside of Lance to set his body alight. As a result, Lance’s moans grow in pitch and his tongue becomes sloppier and more fervent on Keith’s pussy, silently begging to reach the brink together. 

When Lance sucks hard on his clit, Keith’s back arches, just barely managing to keep up the movement of his fingers. “Ah-ahhn, Lance…” he whines, rolling his hips up to grind against Lance’s mouth. “Baby, baby, fuck, gonna cum…” 

Lance lets out a loud groan, digging his nails into Keith’s strong thighs as if trying to communicate the same sentiment. They’re both so close, and there’s something about grasping for climax together that’s so fucking sexy, it only heightens the pleasure. 

It’s Keith that cums first. Lance’s mouth is too fucking perfect, warm and wet and teasing his pussy in the most delicious ways. Before Keith knows it he’s squirting a second time, this time drenching Lance’s lips and chin, as well as the sheets beneath them. “Fuck, oh my god…” he moans, thighs trembling as he rides out the second climax that night. His fingers are still buried deep inside Lance though, and once he regains some semblance of himself he thrusts them faster, ramming into his g-spot each time. 

“Oh shit,” Lance curses, his forehead falling to rest on Keith’s abdomen, panting hard. “Fuck, baby, there, right there…” 

“Want you to squirt too,” Keith begs, biting his lip as he watches and feels Lance’s cunt start to clench and flutter around his fingers. “Cum in my mouth baby, please, I’ll do anything…” 

“Oh my fucking--hnn…” The boy’s hips thrust back to meet each of Keith’s movements, rhythm becoming shaky with desperation. “Ask me again, fuck, m’so close.” 

“Cum for me,” Keith replies immediately, his lips brushing against Lance’s inner thighs, nipping the skin softly. “Cum in my mouth, please…” 

The honeyed pleas have Lance cumming in mere seconds. This time, he squirts too, almost violently, and Keith holds out his tongue to catch as much as he can, letting out a filthy moan at the taste. Once Lance has finished, he collapses on top of Keith for a moment, body shaking as he attempts to catch his breath. “Holy shit,” he laughs, combing his fingers through his own hair, now sweaty and matted down slightly. “Haven’t came that hard in ages.” 

Keith lets out a satisfied hum, licking his lips to savor every last drop. “Mm, tastes good,” he hums. “C’mere, face me.” 

Once he stops trembling, Lance manages to lift himself up again, turning around to face Keith fully. He leans in and presses their lips together, giving him slow, sensual kisses. “Mm, you still up for one more round?” he asks, nuzzling Keith’s nose softly. “I have one more thing I’d love to do to you…” 

“Mm, do tell…” Keith grins playfully, watching as Lance perks up and shuffles off of the bed, reaching underneath for their toy box. Eager at the sight alone, Keith spreads his legs further, blushing at how utterly soaked he is after two intense climaxes. 

After a bit of digging, Lance brandishes Keith’s favorite dildo, the flesh-colored, realistic one that matches Lance’s skin tone. Then he finds the strap-on harness as well. “What do you say?” he asks. “Can I fuck that pretty pussy until you’re squirting on my cock?” 

“Jesus Christ,” Keith groans, his head flopping back against the pillow. “When you put it that way, how could I say no…?” 

Lance gives a soft, affectionate chuckle, smoothing his hands down Keith’s body and murmuring sweet nothings before giving him a peck on the nose. Once he straightens up, he begins to fasten the harness on, securing the dildo as well. “I was thinking I should get lube, but..” he reaches down between Keith’s legs, long fingers teasing Keith’s drenched pussy, gently running over his folds. At the mere touch alone, Keith’s wetness is audible, and it makes his hips jerk, letting out an adorable whimper. “I think you’re more than ready for my cock, aren’t you sweetie?” 

“Mhmm..” Keith flutters his eyelashes, giving Lance an innocent look as he licks his lips, suddenly aching to feel full. “Please fuck my pussy, Lance, I need you.” 

“Shh, shh,” Lance chuckles, rubbing the cock head against Keith’s throbbing clit to tease him. “Patience, darling, you just came.” 

Keith whines, his violet eyes hooded and ravenous with want. “I’ll be so good,” he promises, hips canting as he rubs his folds on Lance’s cock, trying to draw him inside, to no avail. “Please, please..!” 

The air of dominance Lance now adorns is sudden, but Keith isn’t complaining in the slightest. He loves when Lance gets like this, can’t get enough of being submissive for him, belonging to him. With a low groan, Lance leans in, still being a tease and grinding his cock between Keith’s drenched folds. “What do you call me?” he asks, biting at the shell of Keith’s ear. 

“Daddy,” Keith gasps out, grappling at Lance’s shoulders and digging his nails in, as if hanging on for dear life. “Please, daddy, fuck this pussy…” 

“That’s it…” Lance gives Keith a sweet, rewarding kiss on the lips, nuzzling their noses together. “That’s a good boy.” Then, finally, he slides inside of Keith’s aching cunt, burying himself in to the hilt almost right away. He stays there for a bit, letting Keith adjust to the stretch. “You good?” he asks sweetly, brushing a stray strand of hair out of Keith’s eyes. 

“Yes, yes.” Keith nods frantically, breathless and wanting. “Fuck me, fuck me, please...need to be pounded..” 

With a smirk, Lance complies, unable to resist the filthy pleading. He digs his fingers into Keith’s hips hard enough to bruise and pulls near all the way out before thrusting roughly again, striking his g-spot almost right away. “Ahn!” Keith gasps, nails raking down Lance’s back, toes curling in ecstasy. “Yes, Daddy, just like that!” 

“Mmm.” Lance can’t help but give Keith exactly what he wants, as he drills into his pussy, fed up with teasing him. He loves the way Keith’s body bounces with every hard thrust, loves how the bed creaks beneath them from the sheer force of his movements, loves the little hiccups and sobs of pleasure that escape Keith as he begs for more, more, always more. It’s music to his ears, only goading him on further. 

Just then, Lance leans back slightly, spreading Keith’s folds to get a perfect view of the dildo sliding in with a dirty, wet squelch, watching how his boyfriend’s cunt hugs the thick cock. “Shit, look at this sweet, slutty pussy,” he moans, reaching down to rub Keith’s pulsing clit with his thumb in little circles. “All mine. You gonna cum again, baby?” 

“So soon,” Keith whimpers, twitching when he feels Lance’s thumb on his clit. He’s sensitive and overstimulated, but adoring every second of it. “So soon, oh my fucking god…” 

Craving to see Keith cum one last time, Lance gives everything he has, thrusting hard and deep into the boy’s pussy, drilling him into the mattress. Every scream and sob is so fucking gorgeous and all his doing, all from pleasure--it’s honestly enough to get Lance off, if he wanted. “Come on, Keith,” he whispers, gravelly and low in the shell of Keith’s ear. “Let me feel that cute pussy clench on this cock.” 

The dirty talk is what does it. The final orgasm is the most powerful, and it has Keith thrashing and crying and moaning, tears streaking his cheeks. He twitches and convulses, squirting with each thrust Lance gives, drenching the dildo and ruining the sheets even further. “N-nngh, ohh god,” he cries, trembling uncontrollably, almost as if he’s unable to stop. To give him some reprieve, Lance pulls out, gently massaging his hips and letting him ride out of the last of it. 

“Shh, shh,” he coos, pressing soft kisses to his skin. “There you go, it’s okay. You did so good, good job baby.” 

It takes a bit of gentility and coaxing, but Keith finally calms down, overwhelmed by the intensity of the last orgasm. “Wow…” he breathes once he finds his voice again, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes. “That was fucking amazing. Christ, Lance…” 

Lance laughs, a radiant sound that fills Keith’s chest with light. “M’glad you liked it. I enjoyed it too,” he hums, nuzzling his nose into Keith’s neck and gathering him up in his arms. “You good baby? Need anything?” 

“I’m good.” Keith lets out a slow breath, smiling and combing his fingers through Lance’s hair. “You?” 

“Awesome,” Lance replies. “Could go for a pizza though.” 

“Mmkay.” Keith closes his eyes, humming softly at the warmth and comfort of Lance’s body against his. “I’ll buy, since you gave me an extra orgasm.” 

And there’s that laugh again--the one that resonates, an overflow of sunlight, encompassing Keith’s heart in overwhelming love. The rest of the night is soft and sweet, spent half-naked, eating pizza and playing video games to at last unwind from all of the stress finals brought upon them. Keith has never felt more lucky or more thankful, and though he’s not great at communicating this aloud, he hopes Lance can feel it in every soft caress, every gentle press of his lips.


End file.
